


Wedding Gift

by shootingstar97



Series: Shinkenger's Daily Life Fights [3]
Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstar97/pseuds/shootingstar97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru wants to give a wedding gift to his parents, he just didn't count of the help of his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this being too shot. I had an horrible mentai block writting this one D:

Some weeks passed after Ryuunosuke confessed to Mako. They were constantly arguing about how should be their marriage, if they should do in traditional or western style, how many people they should invite and when they will marry.

But Genta and Kaoru in other hand had already decided when they'll marry and how. They will marry in traditional style in the Shiba House in a few weeks, Kaoru helped Genta to decide the most of the things, and everyone admired how she did all the things with calm.

Takeru was very anxious with all that marriage. He can't help, his  _mother_  is going to marry and he have no clue what to do. Maybe he should to buy a present to them, they will start a new life after all.

He went to the streets with some kuroukos with him, while he was walking, he wondered about what kind of present he should give to Kaoru and Genta. He never gave any marriage gift to anyone and he don't have any idea of what he should give to them.

"Tono-sama. What are you doing here?" Kotoha interrupted his thoughts while arrived at him. He wasn't expected to see any of his friends.

"I ask the same thing to you."

"I'm just having a morning walk…"

"Well I want to buy a marriage gift to my 'parents', but I don't have any idea of what I should buy."

"Let me accompany you. I know a place where you can buy a great present for Princess Kaoru and Genta."

Kotoha picked Takeru's hand with enthusiasm, leading him to somewhere. He didn't understand anything but he didn't question either. After a while Kotoha realized that she was taking her  _Lord's_ man and leading him to somewhere without his consent.

"I'm sorry Tono-sama. I didn't ask if you wanted to come with me." She knelt, wanting his apology.

"I already said that you don't need to be so formal with me." He smiled and touched her hair. "And you don't need to call me 'Tono-sama' anymore. We aren't fighting. Just Takeru is fine."

"T-Takeru…" She blushed a little bit. She was always taught to be respectful, and wasn't used to be formal with her Lord. "So, let's go."

Takeru just nodded and the two went to a store specified to wedding gifts. It was huge, and they probably could get lost there, but there was many beautiful gifts of many kinds. Takeru easily could find a table where Genta can serve his sushi, but he still had no idea of what he should give to Kaoru. Looking around he couldn't find nothing who suit her but Kotoha suggested to give a red ribbon. He accepted, since Kotoha probably understand marriages better than him.

After that, the two and the kuroukos makes their way to home. Takeru sighed, carrying his presents. It was more difficult than he thought, but he is trying to be a good son to his new family, and thanks to Kotoha he managed it.

"Tono-sa… I mean, Takeru." Kotoha said, still not used to treat her lord so formally. "I think I need to go home now, but it was funny be with you."

"I think the same." He smiled. "You were a great help. I wouldn't be able to buy my present without you."

"I don't think I did all this… but anyway when you need me again don't hesitate of call me!"

Takeru watched Kotoha make his way to her home, he noticed how bright she looked. She is always gentle but is the first time he saw how much bright she is.

After she disappeared from his sight, he went to his home. Waiting the marriage to give his present and see if his parents would like.


End file.
